Alliance From Hell
by Kitera
Summary: In Phantasmagoria, Vergil and Lady are two trapped unlikely allies against the organizations plans.


**A/N: **This is pure and utter crack. Based off an RP that I'm in and a fanart that I found not too long ago while searching for images of Vergil. So that means this is really just me having fun in the hopes that I'll be able to get my brain to stop rolling this small scene before my eyelids and get some sleep.

**Alliance From Hell**

_By: Vindiya_

She had thought waking up was the hardest part, with the blinding sun and unfamiliar surroundings. But actually probably the hardest part was being an ally to that arrogant human-hating jerk of twin brother to Dante. In the…two, had it only been two months, since her alliance with Vergil came into being, Lady had gotten into a handful of arguments with the "man". He bugged her, probably had a lot to do with the fact that he'd pretty much handed her on a silver platter to her father to be bled. Well that and he was a demon, not the greatest combination an ally of hers could have.

But as Dante had been so quick to point out before going off to Hell to stop Arkham she was human, she was…_frail_. Something that a woman didn't usually liked being reminded of, especially when they were fiercely independent like she was. And waking up to find Kalina Ann and the rest of her usual arsenal missing, and the majority of her abilities seemingly no longer hers she was a lot more weak and frail than she had been going into Temen-ni-Gru. All of which added up to where she was now, just outside of Lior as the sun was setting facing off against Vergil.

So far she was doing horribly. Breathing hard and every inch of her body feeling stiff and sore and very over used. She could remember with perfect clarity that it had only been a mere three months ago that she'd been kicking devil butt with kickass fighting skills and acrobatics. She still had the acrobatics, she wasn't quite as limber as she had been before her arrival in Phantasmagoria (which she was slowly coming to accept was another world entirely), but her fighting skills, her power, strength everything about her being able to take care of herself was reduced to being just about useless. Not something she really wanted to accept, especially since it would mean she would have to accept _his_ protection.

"You're not focusing enough. You'd have hit me if you were." His voice seemed flow over her and grate on her nerves at the same time.

"I'm focusing." She muttered as she tried to recover to block as he came at her with a punch of his own. He wasn't even sweating not in the slightest nor did he look like he was really trying, if anything he looked bored. But then he sort of always looked bored, though the distinct impression that he was holding back was really beginning to annoy.

Cart-wheeling out of the way she corrected her stance automatically one of the few things hadn't seemed to have just gone up in smoke between her blackout and waking up. "Stop holding back."

Probably not the smartest thing she'd ever said to a man who would undoubtedly kill her without a second thought but right now she didn't care. She needed to feel like she could take care of herself not be protected from getting hurt. It'd been really quiet so it would be like a couple injuries would be so bad. Unless he broke her ribs then there would be some serious problems.

"You don't want-"

Rolling her eyes she cut him off, "What do you know of what I want? Stop holding back!" She shouted, maybe it was a good thing they were outside of Lior.

"Very well."

She wasn't ready for what followed, she was expecting punches and being slammed around like she was a rag doll because he had very little respect for anything that was human. She did pay attention they hadn't taken that from her. But what she got wasn't that at all, he still moved much faster than he had been, probably the slower movements for her benefit, but how that benefitted her when if they ever got out of there she'd be back to fitting devils, all of which moved faster than she did, was beyond her. Now instead with use of his superior speed she found herself pinned between a half-demon and a tree.

Memories of those few moments after her fight with Dante flashing through her. If he tried to kiss her like Dante had she would find a way to kill him. There had to be one obviously it was possible, it just didn't include shots to the head. "Let go of me!"

Ice blue eyes leveled on her, something behind them swirling before it disappeared. Though that didn't make her feel any less threatened. "Instinct tells you to fear me. And yet you try to push me."

"My instincts tell me to kill _your _kind." She shot back stressing the your so he would understand. She wasn't frightened of devils, the human looking ones or otherwise. There were ways of keeping them out of your hair; it was all just a matter of finding it. "Put me down."

She apparently didn't have to ask twice as her feet barely caught her. As for Vergil she could only make out the dirt settling after he'd passed. What the hell was going on?


End file.
